Jugo de tomate
by The legend of Ren
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando no tienes el regalo perfecto de cumpleaños? ¡Solo debes hacer jugo de tomate! Oh vaya, pésimo summary, con una dedicación super especial segundo fic dedicado ¡Felicidades Mari!


**Título: **Jugo de tomate.

**Fandom: **Hetalia.

**Author: **The legend of Ren.**  
****Words: **534**  
Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Himaruya, no soy dueña de nada, solo de esto que van a leer, lo hago sin fines de lucro.**  
Warnings/Spoilers/Rating: **Hetero / G / Ninguno.**  
Parings:** Spain x Belgium

* * *

Antonio seguía derrochando el tiempo, se supone que debía hacer algo bueno para su amiga la rubia.

-Recuerda que ya casi es mi cumpleaños, deberías darme algo- Sonrió la Belga.

-Pero Bel, ya te he dado muchas cosas bonitas- Dijo el castaño.

-Aún así es mi cumpleaños, esto es muy distinto- Insistía la mujer.

...

Toño tenía razón, Emma podía ser aniñada y berrinchuda, el no era muy maduro, pero podía aceptar la idea de que no le dieran nada de cumpleaños, es decir, no necesitaba un regalo por parte de la ojiverde, a el le complacía estar con ella, no necesitaba nada mas.

-¡Un maldito regalo!- Lo peor era que ya había agotado sus recursos como para poder sorprenderla, le parecía imposible pensar en un regalo innovador.

-¿Así que no sabes qué darle a Misho?- Dijo Victoria quien al ver al pobre español de esa manera sentía un poco de pena.

-Así es, pero, debo darle algo- Agregó Toño.

-¿Una canción? - Sugería la morena.

-No, ya le he cantado-

-¿Por qué no hacerlo otra vez?-

-Bueno, no te ofendas Vic, pero no todos somos melómanos-

Lo único que recibió el Español fue un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y una burla por parte de su amigo el albino, que ya era novio de la isleña.

Antonio no tuvo mas opción y preguntó a media Europa, solo recibió sartenazos, cerveza, scones, drogas, una invitación a un trío, papas, queso añejo, pasta y un pequeño tomate.

El día por fin había llegado y con ello la desesperación, el pobre Antonio no tenía nada que ofrecerle a Emma.

-¡Toño!- Llegó la Belga con unos muy buenos ánimos. -He venido por mi regalo- gritó.

¡¿Que de verdad le era TAN importante el maldito regalo?! Se resignó y rápidamente preparó un jugo de tomate, cortesía de Lovino.

-Hey, Bel - Bel- Respondió Toño quien miraba a la Belga algo apenado.

-¿Si?- Dijo Bel sonriente.

-Aquí tengo tu regalo-

-¿Dónde?- Lo buscaba con la mirada la rubia.

-Toma- Extendió el jugo de tomate.

-Dime que es una broma- Se sintió ofendida.

-No lo es- Suspiró y después sonrió.

-No lo quiero- Hizo un mohín.

-Pero...-

-No me lo beberé- Interrumpió.

-Anda Bel- Insiste.

-No- Sentencia molesta.

-¿Ni por mi?- Trata de convencerla.

-Ni por ti, ni por nadie- Realmente enojada.

-Perdón- Susurra.

-Me voy- Dijo ya al borde del llanto y muy desanimada la fémina.

-Espera Bel- Gritó el Español.

-¿Qué?- Suspiró la Belga.

-Falta un regalo-

-¿A si?- Le brillan los ojos.

-Cierra los ojos- Pide con una sonrisa.

Lo hizo, cerró sus ojos y esperó por un regalo físico, también esperaba que el su amigo no aprovechara la oportunidad para huir debido a su metida de pata.

-Bien, ya casi- Emma aceptó la idea de que no recibiría ese regalo.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Bel- Susurró con ternura el Español mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la joven, ella se sonrojó y entonces fue besada con dulzura; la Belga abrió los ojos de golpe, los cerró de nuevo y se dejo llevar, ese era el mejor regalo del mundo y lo mejor de todo eso es que esos labios y ese bonito beso sabían tan ricos como un jugo de tomate.

Fin.

* * *

Feliz cumpleaños mi querida Mari! La verdad es que me costó mucho hacer este fic, nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza algo referente a esta pareja, por lo que no sabía muy bien cómo escribir algo, al final solo pude hacer este humilde fic, pero de verdad espero que te guste, sabes que te quiero mucho y aunque sea una huraña y la cosa realmente te quiero, eres de mis mejores amigas y espero así sea siempre, porque eres alguien muy cool que de alguna manera me transmite felicidad y paz, te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi y te deseo un buen de cosas bonitas :)

¿Te gustó? Espero que si, no soy la mejor escritora, pero créeme lo hizo con todo mi amor seselwa, felicidades Misho de mi vida, de verdad te quiero.

¡Queridos lectores que quizás lean esto, este fic es con una dedicación especial, perdonadme por la mala calidad y el pésimo fanfic, pero no soy muy afecta a esta pareja, es linda, claro, pero... nunca le había puesto "atención"!

¿Reviews? Me harían feliz.

Ren~


End file.
